


Insatiable

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan struggles to keep quiet. It's quite hard for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

Obi-Wan groaned, arching his back. Anakin’s thumbs dug into his hips, gripping firmly as Obi-Wan rolled them, taking Anakin deeper inside him. His hands were on Anakin’s chest, the bite marks he’d left on Anakin’s shoulders and ribs still red and starting to bruise.  
  
Anakin moved his hips in time with Obi-Wan, drawing a moan from his kiss bitten lips. Anakin watched Obi-Wan’s face, drawing pleasure from his fluttering eyelids, his mouth parted as he struggled to keep quiet. Anakin bucked his hips with a grin, and Obi-Wan grunted, bringing his ass down hard on Anakin in retaliation. Now Anakin had to bite his lip, whimpering, as Obi-Wan wiggled his hips, clenching his ass around Anakin’s cock.  
  
Obi-Wan watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Anakin threw his head back, muffling his moans by clenching his teeth, as Obi-Wan leaned forward to bite his throat. Obi-Wan felt the vibration against his lips as Anakin whimpered.  
  
As Obi-Wan moved back, Anakin sat himself up, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist. Obi-Wan crossed his legs behind Anakin’s back, pulling Anakin closer, deeper, as Anakin bucked his hips. Biting down on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Anakin thrust into him, causing Obi-Wan to cry out.  
  
Anakin put his mechanical hand over Obi-Wan’s mouth, saying, “Quiet, Obi-Wan. Ahsoka’s next door.”  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly as Anakin bucked his hips in a way that he knew would cause Obi-Wan to shout.  
  
“It would… be easier,” he tried to say. “To be…”  
  
Anakin shifted slightly, making Obi-Wan lean back so he could speed up, rolling his hips to hit Obi-Wan’s sweet spot.  
  
“Quiet!” Obi-Wan’s voice cracked, and he struggled not to shout. “If… if you would… oh, Force, Anakin, you…” he moaned, and Anakin laughed.  
  
Anakin held Obi-Wan close as he bent his knees beneath them, moving a little faster, sucking on Obi-Wan’s neck as he did so. Obi-Wan groaned, his nails scratching Anakin’s skin. Anakin shivered with pleasure, weak to Obi-Wan’s touch.  
  
With one hand on the small of Obi-Wan’s back, Anakin moved his other hand between them, and brushed the tip of Obi-Wan’s wet cock lightly with two fingers. Obi-Wan pressed his forehead against Anakin’s, cupping the back of Anakin’s head. He was trying desperately not to make any noise.  
  
Anakin stroked Obi-Wan’s cock, jerking his wrist as he rocked his hips, letting out a quiet groan as Obi-Wan dug his fingers into the back of Anakin’s neck. Obi-Wan bucked his hips, and Anakin caught his mouth in a kiss.  
  
Obi-Wan’s tongue explored Anakin’s mouth as he made small, fevered noises. Anakin returned the kiss enthusiastically, his lips pressing hard against Obi-Wan’s. Then he pulled away, tugging at Obi-Wan’s bottom lip before nudging Obi-Wan’s chin with his nose. Obi-Wan tilted his head back so Anakin could nip at his throat.  
  
“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said softly, rolling his hips from side to side.  
  
With his hand, Anakin put more pressure on Obi-Wan’s cock, twisting his hand a little. He stroked upwards, flicking his wrist to rub his thumb just beneath the head of Obi-Wan’s cock. At the same time he thrust into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s hips jerked, rocking into Anakin’s hand.  
  
Obi-Wan groaned, his lips pressed into a straight line as he tried to muffle himself. Anakin traced his fingers lightly, up and down Obi-Wan’s cock, and Obi-Wan opened his mouth to moan. Anakin stopped him, kissing him deeply, Obi-Wan’s head moving back as Anakin’s kiss devoured him.  
  
Anakin moved his hand up Obi-Wan’s chest. Pinching Obi-Wan’s hard nipples, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan closer with his other hand. He could feel Obi-Wan’s cock rubbing against his stomach, hard and warm. Anakin pressed his forehead to Obi-Wan’s shoulder, bucking his hips, thrusting into Obi-Wan as he moaned quietly.  
  
“ _Anakin_ ,” he said, and Anakin felt his throat tighten – Obi-Wan said his name with such tenderness that it brought him to the verge of tears.  
  
Within their bond, Anakin allowed his love for Obi-Wan to blossom; soft, deep red, overwhelming. Obi-Wan gasped with both pleasure and surprise, as Anakin pressed himself against Obi-Wan and allowed his love to flood them both with warmth.  
  
Anakin ran his fingers along Obi-Wan’s spine, his hands coming to rest on Obi-Wan’s ass as he and Obi-Wan moved together, panting softly, small grunts and groans escaping them both. Anakin rubbed his stomach against Obi-Wan’s cock, taking satisfaction from the feeling of it against his skin, and from Obi-Wan’s own pleasure. Obi-Wan muttered his name; his lips on Anakin’s neck, his ear, his cheek, warm and wet and gentle.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, bucking upwards with a moan and a shudder. He came a moment before Obi-Wan, his cock throbbing, his stomach muscles twitching. He pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, letting out a low groan and pulling Obi-Wan down so he could fill Obi-Wan’s ass with cum.  
  
Anakin’s hips jerked as he came, and Obi-Wan bit his neck and shoulders as he continued to thrust into Obi-Wan, whimpering, his cock sensitive to the pressure and warmth of Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan came onto Anakin’s stomach in hot, erratic spurts. He clutched Anakin to him, pressing his lips to Anakin’s forehead then moving his mouth to Anakin’s, kissing him with a desperate hunger. Anakin circled his fingers on the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock. Lifting his hand up to Obi-Wan’s mouth, Anakin made him lick the cum off his fingers.  
  
They sat there for a moment; Anakin’s fingers in Obi-Wan’s mouth, Anakin deep inside Obi-Wan, their bodies pressed together, warm and comforting.  
  
After a long and arduous campaign, it was nice to be able to be together. Both of them had needed a release, and it was a blessing that they had one another.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled away first, climbing off Anakin and standing next to the bed. Anakin lay back, watching Obi-Wan. He was still aroused, but more satisfied than he had been before. He watched as Obi-Wan stretched, drinking in the sight of his lover’s muscular form.  
  
“That was… really nice, Obi-Wan,” he said quietly.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced down at him. “Nice?”  
  
Anakin nodded, his eyes wandering across Obi-Wan’s body. “It’s always nice,” he said. “Being with you.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
“Come here,” Anakin beckoned. Obi-Wan sat down next to him, and Anakin moved to kneel behind Obi-Wan, and drape his arms over Obi-Wan. He rested his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and planted a kiss at the base of his neck. “I love you, you know.”  
  
Obi-Wan turned his head to kiss Anakin’s cheek. He took Anakin’s hands in his, and kissed his knuckles. Anakin smiled, nuzzling Obi-Wan’s neck.  
  
“I know,” Obi-Wan said. “And I love you.”  
  
“So what should we do now?” Anakin asked, nibbling at Obi-Wan’s jaw. He moved closer, allowing the tip of his cock to brush the small of Obi-Wan’s back.  
  
“You’re still not satisfied, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
In answer, Anakin pressed himself against Obi-Wan’s back, rubbing against Obi-Wan.  
  
“Fine then,” said Obi-Wan. He stood, gesturing for Anakin to do the same. Gripping Anakin’s shoulders, Obi-Wan turned him around. He took a pillow from the bed, and placed it on the floor. “Kneel,” he said.  
  
Anakin did as he was told, kneeling on the pillow. Obi-Wan took hold of Anakin’s shoulders once more, and pushed him forward. Anakin’s upper body now rested on the bed, his ass in the air. Obi-Wan stood behind Anakin, and leaned over to scratch his nails along the back of Anakin’s neck. Anakin shuddered.  
  
“Are you going to be quiet, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Anakin nodded. “Yes,” he said.  
  
Obi-Wan trailed his nails down Anakin’s spine. Placing his hands on Anakin’s hips, he pressed himself against Anakin, rubbing his cock between Anakin’s ass cheeks.  
  
Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s beard scratch at his skin as Obi-Wan trailed butterfly kisses across his neck and shoulders. He squirmed beneath Obi-Wan, twitching his hips up as Obi-Wan’s thick cock rubbed against him. He felt hot, wet cum drip from Obi-Wan’s cock onto his asshole, and bit his lip.  
  
Then he was left cold as Obi-Wan moved away.  
  
“Wh –” he began, but his word was cut short as he felt something flat and wet press against his asshole. Anakin buried his face in the sheets, biting down on the fabric to muffle his shout. His ass clenched as Obi-Wan flicked the tip of his tongue against him, up and down, passing over the sensitive opening. Anakin moaned, earning a rebuking nip on his ass cheek.  
  
“You promised you’d be quiet, Anakin,” Obi-Wan chided.  
  
“Sorry,” Anakin said quietly. “I’ll –” he let out a muffled groan as Obi-Wan licked him, trailing his tongue from behind Anakin’s balls and up along between his cheeks. Obi-Wan dipped his tongue inside Anakin with a gentle pressure, then flicked it upwards, drawing another shout from Anakin. Obi-Wan moved his head away, and Anakin’s hips twitched, once again denied.  
  
“Oh, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “You really can’t keep your mouth shut, can you?”  
  
“I’ll try harder, Obi-Wan, I promise,” Anakin whimpered. “Just, please, keep going.”  
  
Obi-Wan circled Anakin’s hole with a finger, humming contemplatively. Anakin shuddered, his hips jerking. He tried to move his hands to his own cock, but something restrained him.  
  
“You’re not getting off that easily,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin jumped as Obi-Wan placed a kiss on the small of his back. Obi-Wan trailed kisses down, until his tongue was once again massaging Anakin, drawing small, pleasured whimpers from him. Obi-Wan pressed his tongue against Anakin’s hole, then slowly entered him. He flicked his tongue up, circled, hot and wet, his breath tickling Anakin’s skin. Anakin arched his back, desperate for Obi-Wan to go deeper, but Obi-Wan continued to tease him with light, small movements.  
  
Anakin bucked his hips, biting his lip so hard that he tasted blood. Obi-Wan knew exactly how to make him scream, but he didn’t want to wake anyone. Obi-Wan slid his tongue inside Anakin, and Anakin groaned.  
  
“Obi-Wan…” he grunted, as Obi-Wan’s tongue moved inside him, sending hot and wonderful shivers up his spine. His hips twitched, his cock aching for release. He gasped as he felt Obi-Wan’s hand close around the base of his cock. Obi-Wan stroked him, a slight pressure moving up and down, all the while his tongue exploring Anakin. Anakin moaned into the blankets, rocking slowly into Obi-Wan’s hand.  
  
Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hip with his other hand and pulled him closer, sucking on his hole, his lips pressed against Anakin, his tongue dipping in and out. Anakin struggled to keep still, rutting his ass upwards to meet Obi-Wan’s mouth, his cock throbbing in Obi-Wan’s hand. Obi-Wan stroked him faster now, matching his rhythm to Anakin’s rolling hips.  
  
“Mm, oh, yes, Obi-Wan,” Anakin groaned, his eyes wet with tears.  
  
Spit dripped from his mouth, mixed with blood from his lip. Anakin lost control, biting down hard on the blankets to keep his shouts muffled as he came into Obi-Wan’s hand. His hips jerked, his muscles twitched, and he let out a shuddering breath. Obi-Wan continued to lick at him, running his fingers over Anakin’s cock.  
  
“N-not fair,” Anakin whined, barely able to speak. “I’m… I’m done, Obi… Obi-Wan…”  
  
Obi-Wan moved his head away, his hand still teasing, and asked, “Are you sure, this time?”  
  
“Yes, yes,” Anakin said, still bucking his hips into Obi-Wan’s grip.  
  
“Then you won’t mind if I finish myself off?” there was a challenge in Obi-Wan’s voice, but for the moment Anakin could barely move.  
  
“Y-you… mm, Obi-Wan!”  
  
Obi-Wan flicked his wrist, then moved his hand away from Anakin’s cock.  
  
“Use me, please, it’s not fair if you –” Anakin grunted, Obi-Wan massaging his inner thighs, sucking at the soft skin on his hips.  
  
“Not fair if I?” Obi-Wan prompted, leaning over Anakin. He bit down between Anakin’s neck and shoulder, rubbing his cock between Anakin’s thighs.  
  
“Don’t finish…” Anakin pressed his forehead against the bed. “You have to finish, Obi-Wan.”  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. “So eager to please,” he murmured in Anakin’s ear. Anakin arched his back, pressing against Obi-Wan, nodding his head.  
  
“What do you want?” he asked, his voice hoarse. “I’ll do anything.”  
  
“You don’t need to be so dramatic, my love.”  
  
Anakin’s heart nearly stopped. Had Obi-Wan ever called him that before? He rolled over, and pulled Obi-Wan to him, sitting up a little. He planted kisses on Obi-Wan’s forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his neck. He was crying, now, from love more than anything. Obi-Wan laughed with delight as Anakin covered him with kisses.  
  
When he lay back, panting, Obi-Wan smiled. “You seem tired,” he said. “You don’t have to do anything more, Anakin.”  
  
“But –”  
  
Obi-Wan pressed his finger to Anakin’s lips. Then he moved back, to hook his arms beneath Anakin’s thighs, and swung him onto the bed. Obi-Wan joined him, kneeling between Anakin’s legs.  
  
As Obi-Wan took his cock in his hand, Anakin sat up. “I’m not that tired,” he said, placing his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips. “I can do that.”  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly. He pushed Anakin back, running his fingers down Anakin’s chest and across his ribs. Then he sat down on Anakin, warm and heavy on his waist, his calves tucked beneath his thighs.  
  
“Go on, then,” he said.  
  
Anakin took Obi-Wan’s cock in his left hand and started stroking. Obi-Wan arched his back a little, rolling his hips. He thrust into Anakin’s hand, groaning quietly, Anakin exerting a little more pressure. Obi-Wan sped up, pinning Anakin’s shoulders, grunting as he rocked his hips back and forth. Obi-Wan’s ass moved against Anakin’s stomach, and heat flooded through Anakin. His skin felt electric, his body flushed with excitement. It was nice enough to feel the release himself; bringing that pleasure to Obi-Wan was another level of rapturous joy.  
  
Obi-Wan drove his hips forward, closing his eyes as he moaned.  
  
“Anakin,” he said quietly. “Oh, yes, _yes_.”  
  
Anakin moved his fingers just so, rubbing them against a sensitive point beneath the head of Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan cried out as he came onto Anakin’s chest.  
  
“You said we had to be quiet,” Anakin said, smiling up at him. There was some cum on his chin, and Obi-Wan leaned forward to lick it off. He sighed as he kissed Anakin.  
  
“Are you satisfied now, Anakin?” he asked.  
  
Anakin nodded. He placed his hands on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Obi-Wan smiled against his lips, his own lips tender from so much use. When he pulled away, he rolled off Anakin, cuddling up to Anakin’s side. Anakin draped an arm over him, resting his hand on Obi-Wan’s waist.  
  
“Don’t you want a shower?” Anakin asked him.  
  
Obi-Wan nuzzled his neck. “Maybe later,” he said. “This is… nice.”  
  
Anakin grinned. “So I can’t go wash myself?”  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. “You don’t need to wait for me,” he replied.  
  
“You know I prefer to shower with you, Obi-Wan,” said Anakin.  
  
“Well, then, you’ll just have to wait.”  
  
Anakin sighed, turning his head to kiss Obi-Wan’s forehead. “You’re lucky I love you so much,” he said.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at him, eyes shining. “I know,” he said quietly.


End file.
